<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Fire Elemental-Phoenix by Emanning13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665773">The Fire Elemental-Phoenix</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanning13/pseuds/Emanning13'>Emanning13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creature Fic, Creature Harry Potter, Creature Inheritance, M/M, Mates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:15:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanning13/pseuds/Emanning13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry comes into a creature inheritance at 18, with it comes a fated mate, but will his mate want him?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>199</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Fire Elemental-Phoenix</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own Harry Potter.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry knew that 18 was a huge thing in the muggle world, but after feeling the surge of magic and pain that he felt on his birthday. He had been feeling off since then. He felt itchy under his skin and a sense of foreboding. He knew it couldn't be Voldemort because he had finally taken care of the monster. Most of the death eaters were in Azkaban now.</p><p>After speaking to Ron and Hermione, they had mentioned that some wizards obtain a creature inheritance at that age. So, Harry went to see the Goblins to see if he did indeed inherit some kind of creature status. He was surprised to find out he had inherited a fire elemental inheritance. He found out that with his creature inheritance came with a true mate and that his creature was seeking out his mate. He learned that he could live without his mate, but that if his mate outright rejected him Harry would become a fully blooded Phoenix during the next full moon after the rejection. He was anxious about the mate issue. He felt it wasn't fair because now that was even taken away from him. He wanted to be loved. He wanted to be loved for just being Harry, and now that was taken from him by some fated mate crap. His life sucked! Why was life was so unfair?! He did read that his mate was his perfect match. He also read that his mate was not compelled to love him and that they could fall in love together. They would not be pressured to bond, but he would feel a pull towards them. He learned that he would be able to sense them with his magic, and would compliant his. It also seemed he would not be effected by the cold and water more. He would also have an affinity for fire and fire spells. He would also be more adept to wandless and wordless magic, and better at flying.</p><p>He did get some special training with the Goblins for his creature inheritance.</p><p>Since Harry was going back to school to finish his interrupted 7th year, maybe he would find his mate there. He just hoped they would accept him.</p><p>When he visited The Burrow, he was thankful for not finding his mate there. They were like his family. He let his Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna, and Ginny know what he learned. They were very supportive of him. Harry was glad for their support.</p><p>On the train, he still hadn't felt his mate, which was fine. He was hoping to find them at Hogwarts so that he would not have to far to find them. He still was hopeful that his mate would accept him. He knew his mate was out there just waiting for him and so was his happily ever after.</p><p>Harry breathed a sigh of relief that his mate was not Draco, even though they were civil now especially after the trials and returning Draco's wand, he was not sure that he would be able to get over their past to become anything more than friends.</p><p>As they entered The Great Hall, Harry could sense his mate near him. He was excited to see who it was. He sought them out with his magic. He was shocked beyond belief at who it was. Of all the people to be mated to! His life truly sucked! He groaned and brought back in his magic so that his mate wouldn't realize what Harry did. Why was it that his mate was the one who seemed to loath Harry the most. Why did his mate have to be Severus Snape? He couldn't believe his luck. Now he was stuck with a mate who would never accept him and this had been his one chance at love. Now it was gone! Harry was disheartened by this fact. He resolved to be alone for the rest of his life, and resigned himself to be able to never fall in love.</p><p>He would focus on getting his education and obtaining his career of choice. He would stay far away from Severus. He knew that he did not technically need to accept his mate to have a full life. He could still be happy and do what he wanted. It wasn't necessary to bond with his mate. Since love was not in his future, he would concentrate on all the other aspects of his life.</p><p>*</p><p>He could do this. He could do this. That was his mantra for the past several months. He felt a strong pull towards his mate, but he was afraid. He was afraid of rejection and hurt. He was afraid to become a fully blooded Phoenix. He felt a longing pain for his mate. He could feel his creature trying to lure Harry to bond with his mate. His creature was crying out for him to be with his mate, but Harry wasn't sure he could go to Severus and say that he was his mate. He still felt that he was unloveable and a freak. He tried staying away from his mate, which was easier said than done. He was just thankful he no longer had to take Potions for his career aspects. He wanted to become a DADA professor, probably not at Hogwarts since his mate was there and staying away from him when he was so close was hurtful and difficult.</p><p>*</p><p>Once NEWTS were completed Harry felt like he could finally be free to do what he wanted and be who he truly was.</p><p>As he left Hogwarts, he felt sad to leave it behind. He said a proper goodbye to the castle that had been his first real home. It was bittersweet. It felt like saying goodbye to his childhood and his family. He knew a piece of his heart would always reside here at Hogwarts. He took one last longing glance at his mate. He wished he could kiss him just once, just too feel Severus' lips against his, and be able to taste him and remember it for always. He let a tear roll down his face as he turned and left Hogwarts for the last time.</p><p>His friends tried to coax him into staying in England, but Harry lied to them saying he had not yet met his mate and wanted to search for them. He knew it wasn't fair and that he was a coward because of it, but it was better than the alternative. There was nothing holding him here. He would write to his friends and keep them updated on his whereabouts and his travels and adventures.</p><p>Harry travelled for a few years before settling down in America and obtaining the DADA position at Ilvermorny.</p><p>He was happy in his life. He wondered how Severus was often, but never had the guts to write him or ask his friends about him. He kept in touch with all his friends and he was glad to see how happy they were, they all deserved the best.</p><p>*</p><p>Harry went back to England for Ron and Hermione's wedding. He was surprised to see Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Severus Snape amongst the guests. He didn't say anything about it. It wasn't his business as his life was now in America. It was a beautiful wedding and Harry was overjoyed for his friends.</p><p>During the reception Harry made sure to avoid his mate. It was difficult even after all these years. His creature still yearned for him. It didn't help that Harry had fallen for him as well. Or realized he had been in love with him since 6th year. It didn't matter, his mate still hated him.</p><p>"Potter," Draco greeted him.</p><p>"Malfoy," Harry acknowledged.</p><p>"So, are you ever going to tell him?"</p><p>Harry frowned confused. "I'm sorry, what?"</p><p>"You know what Potter," he said rolling his eyes. "Are you going to tell him he is your mate?"</p><p>Harry looked at him shocked. He knew? He narrowed his eyes and hissed, "I have no idea what you are talking about."</p><p>Draco scoffed. "Yeah of course not Potter. I am not a dunderhead. I know that Severus is your mate. DO. NOT. DENY. IT. Now are you going to tell him or not?"</p><p>Harry sighed. "Nope."</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>Harry glared at him. "Are you serious right now? I can't just go up to him and tell him he is my mate! If he outright rejects me, I become a fully blooded Phoenix on the next full moon after said rejection. Would you risk that when you know said mate hated you with every fiber of his being?"</p><p>Draco frowned at Harry. "He doesn't hate you! What are you talking about?"</p><p>"Were you not in the same Potions class with me?!!!"</p><p>"What?! That was his true face. That was his mask!" </p><p>Harry rolled his eyes and walked away.</p><p>"Just go talk to him!" Draco called after him.</p><p>Harry scoffed, as if.</p><p>He was about to leave when he heard a familiar voice. "Potter."</p><p>Harry closed his eyes and winced. Shit. "Professor."</p><p>"Why have you avoided me?"</p><p>Harry quickly came up with a perfect lie. "I was just respecting your space and knew you would not want me near you as you have repeatedly shown how much you hated me. I wanted to make sure that you were free from me once and for all. Away from the face that tormented you and hurt you as a child, and the eyes of your one true love."</p><p>Severus raised an eyebrow and drawled, "Truly Potter? You are an abysmal liar."</p><p>Harry didn't know how to respond to that.</p><p>"I want the truth now, Potter."</p><p>Harry bit his lip. He shook his head and tried to leave.</p><p>Severus grabbed him and Apparated him back to his place. Then he stunned Harry and tied him to the chair. "You have left me no choice."</p><p>Severus produced a vial of veritaserum. He gave Harry three drops.</p><p>"We shall try this again. Why have you avoided me?"</p><p>Harry tried to fight it, but he was compelled to tell the truth. "Because I am afraid of you rejecting me."</p><p>"Rejecting you?"</p><p>Harry clenched his jaw. "Yes."</p><p>"What are you talking about?"</p><p>"My creature inheritance."</p><p>"What about it?"</p><p>"I am a fire elemental."</p><p>"How does that relate to me rejecting you?"</p><p>"Because you are my true mate to my fire elemental." There he finally confessed it. He waited for the coming rejection.</p><p>"So that's why you ran away?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"You were afraid I would reject you?"</p><p>"Yes. If you outright rejected me, I would become a fully blooded Phoenix at the full moon after the rejection. I was sure you hated me still."</p><p>"I never hated you."</p><p>Harry was surprised by that. "Can you release me? I would like to go home now."</p><p>"So you can keep running and hiding away?"</p><p>"Yes. Even if you don't hate me, it hurts being near you when you can't love me back, when I can't bond with you."</p><p>"You love me?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Good."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You are under the misunderstanding that I would reject you when I have wanted you a lot longer than I am willing to admit. You are staying here with me. You belong to me now. We will learn to get along and eventually we shall bond."</p><p>Harry was confused. "Why?"</p><p>"You have no idea of your own worth do you?"</p><p>"What? The Savior? The boy who lived? That's all bullshit!"</p><p>"Potter- Harry, no that is not it. You are brave, kind, selfless, caring, beautiful, strong and so very special to me."</p><p>Harry was taken back. "Really?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Severus untied Harry and leaned in and kissed him for the first time. It was soft and gentle, sweet and just perfect. Harry couldn't wait to learn more about this man and bond with him. He could feel his creature chirp in glee as they kissed, and he smiled into his next kiss. He was finally feeling more whole and happier than he could ever imagine.</p><p>
  <strong>~~~FIN</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>